Sacrifice
by nightred rose
Summary: Adele lost her friend Jenny to the cenobites. She wants her friend back and offers her own soul in exchange for Jenny's...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from Hellraiser. But Adele is mine.

There will probably be many spelling mistakes. Forgive me.

Please review…

**Hellraiser: Sacrifice**

**Ch.1**

There are some things that aren't meant to be found. But we humans are too curious about everything. Like the puzzle box in my hands right now. It's pretty and it calls to you…it wants your soul. Once you touch it, you can't take your eyes off it. You keep watching, touching and watching…until you play a little with it…and then you open it. You want so badly to open it.

Why?

I tell you; because this piece of shit is a key to Hell. It sings a silent song; a song that promise pleasures beyond our imagination. It tells you a lie. You think it's a lie but it's the truth; a truth we keep denying. We all desire something, undeniable. The box offers you that. You just can't resist it, can you?

No, you can't. I can't.

A couple of months ago my friend, my only friend, bought a puzzle box. She opened it and disappeared. She just disappeared, literally. I mean, one day she's here at my house; we're talking and having fun. Next day…gone.

I still remember that day. It was Monday and I was waiting for Jenny. I had bought some pizza and she would bring some movies. We're both 18 years old, I have long blonde hair but Jenny has short dark hair. She insists that it's black, but I know it's brown. One day we argued the whole day if her hair was black or brown. Anyway, she is gone and I know where she is.

She is in Hell. When she disappeared her parents had blamed me for it! They thought I was bad company and they hated me. Why do people always have to blame on someone? It wasn't my fault, but now when I know where she is I blame myself.

When she arrived at my house that Monday she had brought the box with her…

¨ Hi there Adele! Look what I got! ¨ she yelled and run to the kitchen where I was preparing the pizzas. She placed the box on the table. It was really beautiful and it looked expensive. She assured me that it was cheap.

But when I touched it…I swear I saw and heard something…and I still don't know exactly who or what I saw. I can swear I saw a pair of black, emotionless eyes. And I heard…chains? I'm not sure but one thing is sure; I don't wanna meet the person with those black eyes.

We watched the movies and the box was forgotten on the table. But the whole night I could feel it on the table. How could that be possible? So, after the movies Jenny asked me if I could drive to the shop and buy some popcorn. I did it.

And that was my biggest mistake.

When I came back, she was gone. First I thought she was just joking…but I never found her. She just disappeared. I called the cops and her parents. First they didn't believe me, but I had witnesses that had seen me in the shop.

After a week I found the box in my bedroom. I just couldn't understand how it got there. But something wasn't right. Why had Jenny left the box here? Someone had hurt her, taken her. But the box?

I started to seek some information about the box. I really managed to found something; an old book about magic and demons. I took a look at it…and saw the box! A toymaker, Merchant, had created a puzzle box…

And now, two months later I'm determined to get Jenny back. I had a plan, but a dangerous one. The box had to be opened, but I didn't want to open it. I still didn't know who took her and I wanted to keep it that way. Was it possible to open the box without being captured?

No. Impossible.

The box was made for those who wanted pleasures and pain. Jenny is not one of them. But am I?

I have always been alone. My father left me and my mom when I was five. My mother is never home. I don't even know where she is right now. Jenny is my only friend and now they took her. She always listened to me, now is my turn to help her. But the price was high.

My soul in exchange.

But if I opened it, they would take me anyway. But if someone else opened it, then I could offer a deal. Who did I want to suffer in Hell? I hated so many…my father, and some people in school…I smiled, I knew exactly who would open the box; my mother's new boyfriend. I hated him and he hated me.

She always brought him home after a night in the bar. She was always out on Fridays and Saturdays…perfect.

…

It was Saturday and I was waiting for them. For him. But I needed mom out of the house. Sometimes she went out to buy some beer to that bastard. Before they arrived I hid the beers and sat down on the sofa and waited.

I didn't feel so brave right now. I knew exactly what I was doing, but still I didn't feel right. I stared angry at the box in my hand. Why did she buy this damn box?

How long would I be in Hell? Would it hurt? Who were they? I imagined Hell as a hot place with fire and small red devils running around ripping people into pieces. I shuddered, I didn't know what to expect. I am afraid of the unknown. Funny, I always thought you are only afraid of the things you have seen and heard. But the unknown is even more terrifying. You just don't know what will happen.

Then I heard the car. The door opened and they stumbled inside.

¨ Adele! Come here!¨ my mom yelled.

I sighed and walked to the door. The box was burning in my pocket but I ignored it. It was like it knew what would happen. It was waiting.

¨ Carry these boxes to the living room! ¨ I did as I was told and waited.

¨ Hey, I thought you said you have beer! Did you lie to me? ¨ I heard him roar in anger from the kitchen.

¨ I'm sorry. I'll drive to the store.¨ And quickly she hurried to the car and left.

It was now or never.

¨ Bob?¨ I called. Soon he emerged at the door glaring at me.

¨ What is it? ¨ he roared.

¨ I was just wondering if you could open this box for me? I can't get it open…¨ I asked trying to look innocent…

¨ Give it to me¨ he mumbled and sat down. He was already a bit drunk. I took the box from the pocket. When I touched it I saw it again! Those eyes…I gasped and felt…excited? What the…

¨ Do you want me to open it or what? ¨ he asked and sounded irritated.

¨ Sorry…¨ I quickly gave him the box and he started to play with it. After a while I panicked. There was no way out. It was going to happen.

¨ Click¨ I nearly jumped and I stared at him. He smiled at me and showed me the box.

¨ I did it…I just…¨ And then the box started to move, by itself. His face was chocked. Guess he didn't expect that. I wasn't surprised, that was nothing compared to what I knew about the box.

A blue light entered the room and the air was suddenly cold. And then I saw those black eyes…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

He did it, he opened the box. He just sat there staring into the shadows. An opening had emerged into the wall and someone was moving inside.

I barely managed to run out of the room. I saw the black eyes in the shadows and that was enough! I can't do this…I can't do this…

¨ Adele! What did you do? ¨ Bob roared but he fell silent as the dark figure stepped into the blue light. Bob screamed.

¨ You opened the box. Now…we are here and we will take you with us. We have such sights to show you…¨ a dark voice answered. The voice was powerful but somehow so hypnotizing…I was standing in the kitchen listening to his voice… And then I remembered Jenny. I could almost see her in the dark…alone and in pain.

¨ Noo! ¨ I heard Bob scream in pain and I could hear something tearing his flesh…I heard him fell to the floor and being dragged. I took a deep breath and walked back to the room.

I really had to bite my tongue really hard not to scream. There was blood everywhere and I couldn't see Bob anywhere. Chains were hanging from the walls and the ceiling. But I could see them. Black leather, hooks, their faces…they all walked to the passage ignoring me.

And then one of them turned around and once again I was staring into those black emotionless eyes. He had no hair and his head was covered with nails. He had wounds on his chest and the wounds were slightly bleeding. He should be in pain but his eyes showed no pain. Nothing. His skin was white, a bit blue. Like he was frozen.

I trembled slightly and quickly recovered. I had to get Jenny out. Her family needed her, no one would miss me…I felt so sad and lonely and he looked curiously at me. I took a deep breath.

¨ I…I want my friend Jenny back¨ I managed to get out. He stared at me, into my soul. I didn't like it so I looked away.

And then he laughed.

¨ Child, the souls will not be released. They called us and we answered. This is what they want.¨ His voice was so dark and I felt even more afraid. He turned his back and walked towards the passage. I was desperate, I would not give up!

¨ Wait! Please, she didn't want this! She is weak, a happy soul. She can't stand pain¨ I yelled to his back. He did stop, but didn't turn around.

¨ Please, give her back and I give you something else…¨ I felt so afraid but I had to do this.

This time I made him curious. He turned around and walked slowly towards me. I wanted to back away and run but I couldn't. Not this time.

He stopped right in front of me. He was very tall and he stared down into my blue eyes. I could feel his cold breath on my face and I tried my best to be brave.

¨ You want to make a…deal? What could you possibly offer me in exchange for her sweet soul? ¨ His eyes stared deep into my eyes and captured me. I was in trance; he was so still and quiet, but still so powerful. I could feel the power radiating from him.

¨ I…I would take her place¨ I whispered and looked away. Now I had said it, offered my soul to him.

I looked at him when he didn't answer. He was clearly considering my offer.

¨ What makes your soul more…pleasing? ¨ he asked.

Suddenly I felt anger. I had had enough, who did he think he is? He narrowed his eye and looked at my angry face.

¨ More pleasing? Damn you! I want Jenny back and I just made the biggest offer; my own soul. My own soul! Isn't that enough? I am much tougher than Jenny and you damn have to be really good to make me suffer! ¨ I yelled at him and immediately regretted it. Now I was really afraid and I took a few steps back.

He looked at me but made no move. He didn't say a single word. Just stood there looking at me. And then he started to move towards me and I backed away from him until my back hit the wall. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed my neck and forced me to look into his eyes. His face was so close that few of his pins touched my face. Somehow I…liked his touch. It was a strong grip but still so gentle.

¨ Such a spirit…such temper¨ he whispered. He knew I was afraid and he grinned at me.

¨ Maybe…maybe I'll accept your sweet offer child¨.

¨ I…am no child¨ I hissed back. He chuckled and released me. He took a few steps back and closed his eyes. After a while he opened his eyes and smiled.

¨ I accept your offer Adele¨ he said. ¨ Your soul instead of your friend's. Why do you offer your soul so willingly? ¨ he asked.

¨ No one cares about me…Jenny has a family that needs her…¨ I once again felt a sharp pain in my chest and I just wanted to cry. ¨ I'm so alone¨ I whispered and felt miserable.

¨ Yes…so much pain…¨ he watched me carefully. Did I just see something in his eyes? He was fascinated. But quickly it disappeared and he turned around. I followed his gaze and saw another male demon carry Jenny through the passage.

¨ Jenny! ¨ I screamed and run to her as the male dropped her on the couch. I kneeled beside her and touched her face. She was covered in blood and unconscious. She was whispering something but I couldn't hear what.

¨ Jenny?¨ I whispered. She didn't wake up. I took a letter from my pocket and placed it on the table beside her. I had wrote it yesterday and explained what I had done and why. I begged her to get rid of the box. And never touch it again. Never.

¨ It's time. Come with me¨ I heard him behind me. I trembled, suddenly regretting everything. I was going to Hell, to experience all that Jenny had. Slowly I stood up and nodded.

¨ Don't drag me like you dragged Bob please? ¨ I begged.

The male with the pins laughed.

¨ As you wish…¨ he said and turned around walking into the dark passage. The other male had already disappeared. I slowly followed him to the opening but stopped and took my last look. Jenny was still unconscious and her wounds were slightly bleeding.

I could hear him stop and his gaze burned my back. I sighed and walked into the passage. Soon I could hear the opening shut and it almost made me cry.

¨ Come¨ he whispered. Slowly I followed him deeper into Hell.

It wasn't what I had expected. It was cold and dark. No red devils running around. The thought made me smile and I could sense his curiosity.

¨ I thought Hell was a hot place with fire¨ I answered his silent question. I felt like laughing but when I remembered I was going to stay in Hell forever I fell silent and fear started creeping into my body.

¨ Yes, I have heard that many times. You humans have such a simple imagination…¨ He walked into a new passage to left and it was a darker but a wider passage. I followed him and thought what would happen if I tried to run away. He seemed to have sensed my thoughts.

¨ Don't even consider running away from me¨ he said without turning around. ¨ Do that and I will make you suffer in a way you can't even imagine¨. I felt my body stiffen and stared at his back.

¨ Don't…don't tell me you can read my thoughts? ¨ I whimpered.

¨ Only when you aren't concentrating enough. Your mind is strong but there are those with a weaker mind. So easy to manipulate…¨. He made another turn to left and this passage was even darker and wider.

¨ Where are we going? ¨ I asked. Why did I ask? I didn't even wanna know…

¨ To your destiny…to your judgement¨ he answered. I stopped walking and he turned around looking at me.

¨ What….are you talking about? ¨ I whimpered and took a step backwards. It sounded really bad and I didn't wanna go.

¨ You'll see. Now follow me…or I drag you¨ he snarled at me. He sounded slightly irritated and I didn't want to piss him off. I gulped and once again we were walking. After a while I heard a strange humming noise and it was getting louder.

¨ What is your name? ¨ I suddenly asked. It had bothered me awhile and I was curious.

¨ That is something only my kind is allowed to know. But perhaps after your judgement…¨ he fell silent and I knew he wouldn't tell me anything more.

Finally we arrived wherever we were going.

¨ Oh my God…¨ was all I could say.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I can hear, feel and see it so clearly now. Our destination. We have stepped into a large open area and I can see a stone bridge in front of us. The bridge leads to the middle of the area. We have to be very high because I can't see anything beneath the bridge. Only darkness. I carefully walk to the edge and look down. This has to be the center of Hell, its dark and evil heart.

Fear…pure fear. I have never been as afraid as I am right now. We walk in silence over the bridge and then I look up.

Above us was a large black diamond floating in the air. It was slowly rotation and black light surrounded it. The humming noise was terrifying. The demon with the pins walked further but I couldn't move. I stared at his back and then at the black diamond.

¨ This is Leviathan, the God of the labyrinth¨. He turned around and stared at me.

¨ Now, it's time. Leviathan will decide your fate. I sensed Leviathans curiosity about you Adele and now he will…take a closer look…¨ his voice echoed and made me shiver. I wanted to ask what he meant but I couldn't find my voice. He eyed me coldly and the dark light made him look even more terrifying.

I looked up and suddenly a black light surrounded me.

It was so cold…I felt pure evil around me. I could hear souls screaming and begging for death. Suddenly it entered my mind, my soul. I screamed in pain as it invaded my mind. I could see memories from my childhood…My father beating my mother…beating me…leaving us…In school I was hated…I was always alone and hated…I hated everybody who had hurt me and I wanted so badly to hurt them. Rip them slowly into pieces enjoying their cries…

Suddenly I opened my eyes. The black light had disappeared. I felt weak and exposed. The black diamond, Leviathan, was once again rotating silently and ignoring us. The demon with pins looked up and nodded to his God.

He walked beside me and smiled. I was trembling in chock and didn't notice him.

¨ interesting…¨ he whispered. ¨ Very interesting…¨

I didn't hear him, I didn't care. All I knew was all those feelings I had just felt…all that hate. I shake my head. I couldn't believe that was me. I am not a bad person, but still I wanted to hurt…

¨ You have the potential. You are meant to be a cenobite…¨ he said almost gently. Then he closed his eyes.

I looked at him.

¨ What is a cenobite? ¨ I whispered.

¨ I am. We are¨ he said and then I saw something move in the passages. He opened his eyes and nodded to the moving shadows.

¨ Wh…what's going on? ¨ I whimpered in fear and backed away from him.

¨ You are chosen. Leviathan chose you and you will be born again. You will be one of us¨. He smiled at me. ¨ Ah…such a privilege¨ he said and walked behind me.

¨ No! I…I don't know…I don't want this…I just don't…¨ I wanted to escape and felt the urge to jump over the edge into the darkness that surrounded us. Just fall down and die…

¨ Do not fear child, this is your destiny¨ he said behind me and grabbed my shoulders. He leaned closer and I felt his breath against my skin.

¨ So much pain and pleasure to explore…¨ he whispered and pulled me closer to his chest.

Then I heard something behind us and he forced me to turn around. The ground was shaking slightly and Leviathans voice boomed above us. A strange thing had emerged from nowhere. It looked like an elevator or something. The doors opened and inside were knives and other tools waiting for my flesh…

¨ Oh God please no…¨ I begged but the demon holding me just chuckled

¨ God can't hear you here. You abandoned him for many years ago; you abandoned the light and instead walked into the darkness¨ he whispered. ¨ He started to push me towards the thing and I struggled against his grip.

¨ Happiness and love betrayed you, and were replaced with hate…pain…¨ he fell silent and continued to push me. I tried desperately to escape but he was too strong

¨ Do not fight against it…against your destiny. Only few are chosen and you are one of them…one of us…¨ he said and turned me around to face him. He pushed me roughly inside and my back hit the wall inside. Something grabbed my wrists and ankles and I screamed.

¨ No! Let me go! You can't…¨ I stared into his black eyes searching for mercy. But I didn't see anything in his eyes. Not a single human feeling. Slowly the doors closed and I found myself alone in darkness.

I heard my heart beating madly and I was breathing very fast. I heard a small click and after that I felt only pain…

Something cut my back and I could feel my blood being sucked out and instead another liquid was pumped inside my body. I screamed and begged for God. But God couldn't hear me. Hell was not his territory; his hands didn't reach into this darkness that I had chosen so willingly. My clothes were ripped off and replaced with leather. It hurts so badly…

The last thing I feel is a sharp pain in my head…

…

My dreams are dark and full of pain. A dark voice talks but I can't understand it. Memories fades away and are replaced with images…I see blood, flesh and suffering…my future. I can hear someone crying and screaming in the darkness. I want to help her but to my terror I soon realize that it's my own voice I hear. Something is hurting me.

Nothing makes sense and I feel like I'm falling and falling. I see Leviathan and I can feel his presence inside me once again. But my body is in pain and I can't fight. Slowly Leviathan fades away and his presence is only a painful memory…

I slowly woke up in the darkness. Where am I? I moan and try to move my arms. I can't move and it's so quiet. How long have I been unconscious? I got the feeling that something was finished. How did I get here?

I couldn't remember anything. My name? Adele! I sighed in relief; at least I remembered my own name. But how did I get here?

¨ Let me out! ¨ I screamed now angry. Who dared to lock me in here? And then I remembered.

¨ Leviathan…¨ I whispered.

It was like something had heard me. My wrists and ankles were released and finally I could move. I tried to find a door but couldn't find anything. I could smell blood, my own blood.

¨ I'm changed…into what? ¨ I whisper into the darkness.

The doors opened and I gasped. Someone was standing there and staring into the darkness where I am. He was waiting for me. He looked so familiar…he had pins on his head…why did he look so familiar? Memories of him slowly entered my mind and I felt my anger growing.

¨ Come¨ he said and reached out for me. I stared at his hand but didn't move. I wanted to stay here in the dark. I touched my body and felt leather. I slowly touched my head and to my relief I felt my long blonde hair. I had a long, thigh leather skirt with deep cuts on the sides that showed my thighs, and a leather halterneck top. And then I felt a knife hanging from my skirt. A weapon.

I took it in my hands and slowly stepped out. I pointed it against the demon in front of me.

¨ Ah, a bit aggressive are we? ¨ he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to left and saw more demons. Two males, twins, standing there looking at me. They seemed to be sewn together.

And there was a female standing beside them. She was bald and had a wound on her throat. I turned my head to the right and saw two males; one fat with a large wound in his belly and the other male looked…terrible. Its face was…nasty and he made a strange chattering noise with his teeth. And then there was another female. I don't know why but I didn't like her at all. Her skin on the head was cut and held open with wires attached to her shoulders. I could see the skull…and she didn't look happy.

¨ So, this is the new female. She looks weak and pathetic¨ the female laughed and walked closer. I put my knife away, me against seven…how unfair.

She circled me and I felt anger. I wanted to hit her but decided it would not be so smart. Suddenly I noticed that I was the only one with hair. I touched my long blonde hair nervously. Why did I feel like a freak? Like I didn't belong here…I felt a bit sad…sad? I have feelings? Somehow I knew I wasn't supposed to have feelings…

¨ Yes Angelique…she is unique…very rare. But do not say weak. It is unwise to underestimate another… ¨ the male with pins said to the female called Angelique.

¨ But Xipe Totec, she looks weak¨ she said to the male with pins. ¨ Look at her; like a pretty doll…easy to break and easy to play with…¨ she was now laughing and I was getting really pissed off. If she continued I would hurt her really bad…

¨ …she doesn't have wounds and she have hair¨ Angelique continued, grabbed my hair and pulled. ¨ Like an angel…¨ she laughed and I could hear the twin males chuckle. That's it!

With all my strength I grabbed her hand, turned her around and pushed her with all I had. To my surprise she was soon flying trough the air hitting the stone wall.

¨ Why you little…I will teach you some respect! ¨ she yelled and launched at me. She hit me hard and I fell on the floor. Quickly she tried to kick me but I was faster and kicked her very hard in her chest. She gasped for air and stumbled backwards. I jumped up and run at her. She had attacked me; oh I would make her regret it…

¨ Enough! ¨ Xipe Totec roared and chains flew between me and Angelique. We glared at each other and she quickly looked at Xipe Totec.

¨ Let me teach her…¨ she started but Xipe Totec raised his hand and she bowed her head.

¨ You will not challenge her until she is ready…¨ he said and looked at me. ¨ She needs to find her place first…¨

¨ Oh I can help her…¨ Angelique hissed.

¨ I said enough! Now leave! ¨ he roared and the other cenobites quickly disappeared into the shadows. Angelique glared at me and walked away.

Once we were alone he turned to me.

¨ This will be very interesting…¨ he said.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything happened so fast. Too fast. I can't even remember how I got here. I just remember him, Xipe Totec.

We are in his quarters now. The huge room is full with old books and tools for torture. There was also a large desk and an open book. Xipe Totec followed my gaze and with a small move with his hand the book is closed.

I looked around for a chair but didn't find any. Sighing I sit down on the stone floor, too tired to stand. He sat down on his throne like a king. He looked down at me, clearly thinking about something. I moved nervously, waiting for him to say something…anything

And then I spotted a large mirror on the wall. Slowly I get up and walk closer

The first thing I notice is that my eyes are black. And then I look at my hair…funny, I didn't notice I had five curved nails on my head, like a tiara. I have leather clothes…I kinda like my clothes. Black leather boots with high heels. A chain is wrapped around my waist with a knife hanging from it. The knife is still dry. I glance at Xipe Totec and notice he is watching me. All his knives and tools are covered with blood. I turn my gaze back to the mirror.

¨ You are very beautiful, the pain glowing in your eyes…¨ he says. I sigh and walk back to the middle of the room and sit down on the floor. I didn't agree. I am not beautiful.

¨ I wonder why Leviathan made you so strong and…sensitive¨ he said thoughtfully. He was now totally ignoring me and after a while I was getting restless. I need to do something…think about something.

I look at his face and started to count the pins on his head. He didn't even notice, he just kept thinking.

10…17…21…I silently counted. I stopped quickly when I noticed he was staring angrily at me. I quickly look down on the stone floor.

¨ Stop that…¨ he growled.

¨ Oh excuse me but if you haven't noticed I am bored and I wanna go¨ I hissed back. He narrowed his eyes and I could see he was getting angry.

¨ Can I go? ¨ I asked carefully.

¨ No! ¨ he roared and I jumped.

¨These feelings you have…¨ he said once he had calmed down. ¨ what can you feel? ¨

I stare at him. What should I say?

¨ Um, hate…fear…¨ I started and looked at him. He didn't say anything.

¨ Sadness…loneliness… I don't know about love, desire and happiness…I haven't felt those for a long time and I don't think I will ever feel those again…¨ I whisper.

¨ Desire is something we can feel…¨ he answers.

¨Oh¨ I mutter and feel my face getting hotter. I'm blushing, just great. He didn't say anything more and soon I look longingly at the door.

¨ I don't like this conversation. I want to go now. ¨ I suddenly mutter.

He just sits there but clearly he was angry now because his eyes were burning.

¨ You need to learn some respect. You might be stronger than the princess but that doesn't mean you can do whatever pleases you…¨ he said in a low dangerous voice.

¨ I am clearly not one of you¨ I hissed. ¨ The Princess made that very clear…¨. I jumped up and turned around walking towards the door. I didn't feel like talking to him right now…

¨If you leave this room I promise I will punish you! ¨ he roared. I didn't want to stay here but maybe if I run I can get away…

It was like he once again had sensed my thoughts. Chains with hooks suddenly emerge from the walls and fly against me. I had no chance to defend myself. I felt a sharp pain in my legs and arms as the hooks cut into my flesh. I scream and try to rip my arms free.

Slowly he walks to me and I can't do anything.

¨ I warned you but young females like you are too proud. Now I will teach you some respect! ¨ he roared and more hooks tore into my flesh. I tried not to scream but I couldn't…

¨ Stop! ¨ I scream as the chains starts to rip harder.

¨ Oh no, I haven't even started¨ he laughed and I could feel the hooks tear deeper into my flesh.

¨ Damn you! How dare you! ¨ I scream in pain. I take a deep breath and quickly rip my arms free. I can feel some of my flesh being ripped off and I scream even harder. Heavily I fall on the ground my legs still caught with hooks but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling in my arms.

I glare at him. The floor is covered with my own blood but I don't care.

He just laughed at me.

¨ Such spirit…I will really enjoy our little game…¨ he takes a step closer and without thinking, I grasp my knife and attack him, ripping the chains off my legs.

The knife never touched him, I never had a chance. He grabs my arm and twists it back. I hear it snap and I scream once again. He pushes me roughly back on the floor and this time I didn't get up. All I know is the pain in my body and his icy glare.

¨ What? Already tired? ¨ he asks. He was teasing me and I didn't want to look at him.

¨ No…more…please…¨I whimper and touch my arm. I was so afraid but now I knew why he was the leader, why everybody respected him. You just couldn't beat him.

He stands there silently watching me. He takes a careful step forward but I crawl as far away from him as I can. The floor is slippery and covered with my blood. He was terrifying me; I feel pure fear.

He sensed my fear, something that cenobites weren't meant to feel. But I felt it and he seemed to have forgotten it. My weakness…my feelings…

He tries to touch me but I whimper in fear and crawl further away from him. How could he do that to me? Why couldn't he be more careful? He knows I can feel, he knows I'm psychically weaker that the others. I am different, very rare like he said himself. Nothing else.

I was getting dizzy; my wounds were large and bleeding. He once again tried to get closer but I crawl away.

¨ Stay away…from…me¨ I whimper. He stops and takes a few steps back. Slowly I try to stand up but the floor starts to spin and then everything went black…

…

I woke up after an eternity, or at least it felt like it. I sit up and gasp. It hurts so much…

¨ Damn you¨ I mutter and I can see someone has taken care of my wounds and washed away the blood. Who? A healer? I suddenly remember Xipe Totec mentioning something about a healer cenobite.

I felt so miserable. I am a freak and no one cares about me. I wanted to cry but somehow I couldn't. At least I have something common with the others.

I hear footsteps and slowly I stand up trying to escape the room. When I take a step forward I fall down on the floor. I am too tired…

I knew it; it was Xipe Totec who walked in. He looked surprised when he saw me on the floor.

¨ Already trying to flee? You really are unique…¨ he says in a low and surprisingly soft voice. I just stare down at the floor trying to ignore him...

¨ You deserved that and you know it…¨he started but I didn't agree.

¨ Deserved? You almost killed me! How was I supposed to know you take this 'respect thing' that seriously? ¨ I yelled and jumped up ignoring the pain in my body.

¨ I am pathetic! I have feelings and I don't belong here….I'm not like….¨ I fell silent and lowered my head. I was still weak and didn't feel like fighting right now.

¨ I…I don't feel so good right now…¨ I whisper in a weak voice. ¨ Can we discuss this later? ¨ I lean on the stone table that was covered with my blood. I wanted to throw up….or just die…

The world started to spin again and suddenly I felt his arms around me. He lifted me gently up and laid me back on the large stone table.

¨ Rest. Your body hasn't healed yet¨. Before I had a chance to say anything I fell asleep.

…

Once again I woke up but this time not on the stone table. I felt something soft…I opened my eyes and noticed I had been sleeping in someone's bed. I felt much better and started curiously to explore the room. The bedroom was large and the bed was large…

I heard a yawn beside me. Slowly I turned my head and saw a creature lying on the floor beside the bed I had been sleeping in. I knew that creature…

I had been sleeping in Xipe Totec's bedroom. In his bed.

The big creature was his pet. The Chatter beast. Sharp teeth…ugly…Slowly the thing woke up and when it saw me it let out a loud growl. I whimpered but couldn't move. If I run it probably would attack me. It didn't look angry and soon it was sniffing my legs. Slowly it sat down beside me and pushed me gently with its head.

I almost fell on my back. What a strong creature…thing….

Slowly I touch its head. Still it didn't attack. Probably it wanted my attention.

I gently caress the things head and it purrs. Clearly it liked it.

¨ I see Beast likes you¨ I heard Xipe Totec say behind me. I whirled around and saw him standing there. How long had he been standing there?

¨ Usually Beast attacks if someone tries to touch him…¨ he continues. He looks at his large pet and quickly Beast runs away leaving me and Xipe Totec alone.

We stared at each other in silence. I decided to say something since I hated silent situations like this.

¨ Do I get an own chamber? ¨ I asked carefully and blushed.

¨ Yes, you will¨ he answers.

¨ I…I guess I was wrong…¨ I mutter and bow my head. ¨ I just didn't know…I mean I'm just a bit lost right now and I….¨

¨ It doesn't matter anymore¨ he said and studied my face. His gaze was so intense that I felt my face burning and I had to look away. He chuckled.

¨ So human…¨ he said silently. ¨ Leviathan let you have your feelings for a reason…¨ He walked to the other room and picked up a black book from the shelf and started to read. I followed him and this time I waited patiently.

¨ There have been before demons with feelings but that was long time ago¨ he said and turned another page. ¨ Your kind is very rare… ¨ he read a few pages and put the book back. I waited for an explanation.

¨ What am I? ¨ I asked finally.

¨ You simply are a cenobite with feelings…but the reason is more complicated. You have always felt like feelings are your prison, your curse…am I right? ¨

I nodded my head. He was right; I always wished that my feelings would go away and leave me numb. I simply don't wanna care about anything…

¨ Yes… the feelings are your pain. Pain isn't always physical.¨ he continues in a low voice.

I didn't answer. He didn't say anything more. This conversation was over.

¨ You may go. Your chamber is in South, at the end of the large hallway. After the large chambers…¨ he starts to read another book and I bow my head and quickly leave before he changes his mind.

…

So, do I have many spelling mistakes so far? I wish that writing stories would help me a bit (English is not my native language if you didn't know…). If you have some good advice, let me hear them. Thank you : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt so lost. My head was full with questions that needed answers. I didn't even notice where I was going until I almost stumbled. I looked around and sensed I had walked the wrong way. I should have turned left, not right.

Maybe I should…

¨ What do we have here? ¨ a female voice laughs behind me.

I quickly whirled around and saw Angelique.

¨Why can't you just leave me alone? ¨ I hissed.

¨ Because I am not finished with you pretty angel! ¨ She takes a step back and grins. ¨ Or are you afraid? ¨

¨ I am not afraid! ¨ I yell at her.

¨ Good¨ she whispers and quickly runs away.

I run after her and follow her through the passages. I don't know why she was running away from me. Didn't she just challenge me? When I turn around a corner she is suddenly standing there and punch me hard in my face. I let out a yelp and stumble backwards.

Again she attacks me but this time I was ready. I easily block her hits and quickly hit her in the face.

Now she was really angry. She roars in rage and attacks me. This time she is quicker and soon I fly back hitting the wall behind.

I groan and slowly get up.

¨ Is that all? I thought you would be stronger…¨ she whispers.

Before I had a chance to hit her she kicked me really hard.

¨ Pathetic…¨ she laughs. She grabs my hair and almost snapped my neck. I suddenly feel a knife against my throat and I gasp.

¨ Beg! ¨ she yells.

¨ Never¨ I yell back and cry out in pain as she cuts my shoulder.

¨ Beg now! ¨

¨ Fuck you! ¨ I hiss and with my last strength I hit her in the face with my elbow. She screamed and released me. I hit her again and again so fast that she really didn't have any chance to defend herself.

¨ Don't you ever touch me again! ¨ I yell and hit her. I grab her throat and squeeze. She stares into my eyes and I can see that she is very surprised. Guess she didn't expect this.

¨ Now about that begging thing…¨ I smirk. She stares at me but doesn't attack me. She looked pleased and impressed. Why did she look so happy?

¨ I am not like you…¨ I hiss and let her go. She falls down on the floor and doesn't get up.

¨ Pathetic¨ I grin and turn around…

They were all standing there staring at me and Angelique. They had been watching all the time. Now I understand why she had run away. She wanted an audience.

I saw Xipe Totec. He didn't do or say anything. No one said anything.

I heard Angelique groan behind me and I glanced at her. She slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. I frown and look at the others.

Female cenobite whispered something to Xipe Totec. Still he didn't say anything. He looked at me and nodded. And then he simply turned around and walked away. Soon the others disappeared leaving me alone with Angelique.

¨ Was that really necessary? ¨ I ask her. ¨ I didn't want to fight you but you just made me really angry….¨ I said to her.

¨ How did you do that? ¨ she asked.

¨ Did what? ¨

¨ That strength…you are such a good fighter¨. Now I heard admiration in her voice. I was so surprised; where did all anger go?

¨ What happens now? ¨ I asked her.

She laughed. ¨ You will not take my place, but you have earned respect…¨ she said and picked up her knife. She threw it in the air, caught it and put it away. ¨ You know, respect is everything here in Hell. Without it, you will be ignored…hated…maybe even killed¨.

¨ I guess I earned some respect today…¨ I started but she interrupted me.

¨ Some respect? ¨ she laughed. ¨ Oh, didn't you see how Xipe Totec was looking at you? ¨ she glanced at me and laughed again.

¨ But he didn't say anything…¨ I mumbled.

¨ He never says anything flattering…you'll learn that sooner or later¨ she said. ¨He was impressed, I know it… ¨.

¨ Do you still want to kill me? ¨ I asked suddenly.

She watched me for a while and answered; ¨ No, I just…tested you. Remember, it's all about respect…¨

I glanced into the shadows. I thought about Xipe Totec and how he had tortured me just because I hadn't respected him enough. Now I understand that he could have killed me for such a thing. He could have…

¨ Adele, is something bothering you? ¨ Angelique eyed me suspiciously. ¨ Did something happen? ¨

¨ No¨ I answered too quickly. ¨ Nothing, I'm just a bit confused right now¨.

¨ I will leave you alone but remember that I am not your…friend. There are no such things in Hell. Allies yes, but no friends. And there will always be enemies, don't you ever forget that¨.

And then she disappeared.

…

Time has no meaning here.

There is no day or night here; just darkness, shadows, secrets and endless passages leading deep into Hell. I don't dare to walk too deep; cenobites are not alone here

I feel so alone here. Everything is so quiet. The others never talk, only when it's necessary.

I am bored. That's not good. I'm going to live here forever and I'm already bored. I guess it takes some time to get used to this. I haven't tortured any souls because I just can't do it. Their screams remind me that I was once human. I still have my feelings but I am so afraid that I will loose the ability to love, to feel.

I can feel it already. The emptiness…darkness…

I have to get out.

When I'm sleeping I dream about the life I used to have. I want my life back. I don't remember much but I can still remember the sky. I used to love the sky and especially the stars. How long have I been here? Five years? 50 years? I just don't know. Time has no meaning here.

I still try to talk with Xipe Totec. But he is always too busy. I just can't stop wondering what he is doing all the time.

Sometimes I feel like I can't take this anymore. I want to escape this place because I don't belong here. I used to think that I don't need anybody but I was so wrong. I want someone to love, someone to hold, someone to protect me.

I need someone beside me.

Why can't these feelings leave me alone…?

fin


End file.
